Difficult
by Zerowhy
Summary: Ayla is flying her friends over to London for a holiday, but what happens when they meet 5 guys on the plane... And  one develops an unhealthy obsession for Ayla, keeping it hidden until she leaves...? 1D related all 5 boys.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my sample of the Re writen First chapter of No one Important.  
>Yea i changed the name to "Difficult" It suits where I want it to go. :)<em>**

* * *

><p>DIFFICULT.<br>CHAPTER ONE.  
>AYLA'S POV.<p>

"Alice.. Alice... Alice... SIT DOWN!" I shouted the last part, and apart from a few grumpy looks, no one cared or noticed. The girl who was pacing up and down the gate lounge stopped and slid into a seat.  
>"I hate flying. I mean, what if we crash? or there's terrorists..." I grabbed her hand and Leah grabbed the other. She slowly went quiet, giving me an opportunity to speak.<br>"We will land safely. I promise." I looked her in the eye and she nodded. All three of us fell silent, not wanting to say anything in case it started Alice up again.  
>"All first class passengers on flight 845 to London are now free to board the plane through gate 67." Me and my friends all looked at each other and grabbed our backpacks and we made our way forward and moved through the gate, an Air hostess leading the way. Even Alice seemed to relax as the three of us had light-hearted banter, being loud and silly as usual. I guess we all thought we were going to be in the first class alone, as no one had entered before us, and we didn't see anyone enter afterwards, so you could guess the scare we got when we saw the faces of 5 teenage boys staring at us. They were good looking faces too.<br>The one on my closest left had his brown hair messy, but in a styled way so it looked perfect, he had light stubble and his eyes were a greying blue, but had a spark in them, like he was up to no good, I could see the stripes on his shirt. The next boy on my left had the same brown hair, although his was styled in a Justin Bieber cut, but he had wavy hair. His eyes were brown and warm, his smile shy. The next boy I saw was a stunner, his jet black hair was pushed up through the middle, the sides shaved short. His cheekbones where high and his brown eyes were cloaked with long dark lashes. I followed his line of sight, and he had his eyes on Leah, who couldn't blame him. The girl was gorgeous, with her long caramel hair lying pin straight, and her brilliant blue eyes standing out against her toned skin. I didn't mind he was watching her, he looked like a bad boy to me. Not my type.  
>The next two i saw were more to my liking, the first had blonde hair, though at the roots you could see brown. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, glistening with innocence as he looked into my own eyes. The boys' grin was cheeky, and his slightly crooked teeth just made him that much more adorable. The next boy, last but not least, had chocolate brown curls, and bright green eyes, which were looking straight at me, just like the last boy. His grin was flirtatious, and I noticed the dimples that stood out when he smiled.<br>Of course, in reality, all of this information I took in only took one glance, though I felt like I'd been standing there for hours, not milliseconds.  
>"Uh... Hi." I awkwardly gave a single wave when I realised the other two wouldn't say anything, well Leah wouldn't, Alice was to worried about the plane crashing and texting her boyfriend Zak that she didn't even notice the guys, just kept walking till she got to her seat.<br>"Why hello!" The boy who I'd first seen stood and grabbed my hand and shook it so hard and fast my whole arm moved.  
>"I'm Louis. That's Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry." He pointed to each boy in turn, who either waved or said their own hellos.<br>"I'm Ayla, That's Leah - " I kicked her in the back of her leg to snap out of her Zayn-trance. "And... the one who didn't notice you is Alice."  
>"It's lovely to meet you." This time it was the curly one- Harry- who spoke.<br>"You guys too." I grinned and made my way over to my seat, which was just in front of Harrys' so I settled in and then turned and lent over the back of my chair and looked at Harry, who smiled up at me.  
>"How'd you get in here? We didn't see anyone enter before or after us." I peered at him, and he smiled that same amazing smile.<br>"We came through an hour or so ago." I raised my eyebrows at him.  
>"How-and why- did you do that?" I was shocked, that only happened to really famous people, so 5 teen boys? Unlikely.<br>"We have our ways." He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back into my own seat for taxi. I don't think I was thinking straight, because I didn't realise he only answered half my question. My happy emotions were overriding. I could just feel that this would be a good flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys. I'm gong to update to story, then I'll do 'no one important.' I've dicided that they will have the same characters, just different things will happen :)x thanks guyssadsorb I haven't updated though, it's holidays now so I'll be writing a but more. I've had a granddad die recently, so I have afuneral, so I mightnot update wend-fri. Xx r and r!_**

* * *

><p>DIFFICULT.<p>

CHAPTER TWO

HARRYS POV.

"So what takes you to London?" I asked the girl, her stormy blue eyes looked at me, amused.  
>"live there," she replied with a shrug.<br>"really? You don't sound it." I was genuinely surprised, her accent was heavily from another country. Australia maybe?  
>"yea, I moved about a month back for Uni, I'm just bring my friends from NZ over for a holiday... I'm guessing you have lived there a while.?" Right, she was from New Zealand. I watched as she got out of her seat and sat in the empty one next to me. How her brown hair, a medium length, which looked good on her, bounced with each step she took, how her legs looked like they danced over rather than walk, and how her fingers curled delicately as she took those few steps to the seat.<br>"yea, the boys and I had to move there for our job." I gestured round the cabin and trailed off. If she didn't know who I was,I didn't want to tell her. I wanted her to know Harry. Not 'Harry'. There was a flash and I looked up trying to find the paparazzi, when I realized it was her, holding am expensive looking camera to her eye. There was another flash and she giggled when she looked at the photo.  
>"what on earth are you doing." I hated that I sounded angry, and she looked surprised, but I was scared that she DID know who I was and wanted some 'up close and personal' shots. She winked at me before she spoke, probably realizing I had been shocked by the sudden photo taking.<br>"Taking a photo of the nice boy who I sat with on the plane." she smiled and I leaned over to look into the cameras screen at the photo.  
>"Oh he's quite nice looking as well." I replied, earning a whack on the arm and something along the lines of 'big headed'<br>"can I see the photos? Pleassseeeeee?" she handed me the camera and I looked at the first photo of me. I was looking down at my hands, though you could see my mouth was smiling. My body was facing towards her, though my head was turned to the side. My curls flopped into their signature position, apart from a single curl, which had fell lose and fallen against my cheek. The light was hitting me perfectly, lighting up all the right places. I smiled, it was a nice photo. I clicked the across and when I saw the photo I couldn't help but laugh. My mouth was open, though the left side of my top lip was pulled higher, my eyes where wide and my nose was scrunched. My eyebrows were raised making my forehead wrinkle. My face looked crazy, but it was funny.  
>"can I keep the photos?" she asked, her eye brows raised. I realized she had been sitting there watching me look at them. I hesitated.<br>"On one condition. You come to dinner with me?" I bit my lip, sure. I'm the flirty one, but I'm never this forward. I just... Feel something different about her. She was special, I could just tell. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard her laughing. OUCH. A simple no would have worked. I sighed and looked at her.  
>"what? Right now?" she asked, a stupid grin spread on her face, I relaxed when I looked her. Huh. That usually only happens when I look at Lou... I focused on her, she was biting her thumbs nail, In a way that I met say, was rather sexy... (shit don't think about sex Harry, your with a girl...) I swallowed and her eyes looked at me, sparkling. I leaned towards her, and she dropped her hand, giving me a small smile before doing the same, and I moved my face so it was next to her ear. She reached up and placed her hand on my cheek.<br>"I was thinking tomorrow night, just us," I swallowed again as I said the next line."I want to get to know you better." she leaned away and looked into my eyes, her thumb rubbing little circles on the side of my face, she placed the others hand on my upper thigh, her fingers lightly drumming on the edge of my inner thigh. Shit. She lent away and shrugged.  
>"Maybe, depends on if I still like you by the time the flight lands."<br>"you tease..." I grumbled, pulling my jacket over my waist which made her laugh.  
>"shut up..." I crossed my arms across my chest, god this was embarrassing.<br>"anyway, what's this work you mentioned?" I was grateful, she turned the conversation into familiar territory, though I still sighed. I gave in when she looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I told her the whole story, right from X factor, all the way to getting on this plane.  
>"huh. That's pretty cool. That must be why you all looked familiar..." she trailed off as she spoke into my some point in the story, her head had fallen on my shoulder and my arm had automatically gone around her. I smiled as I watched her drift to sleep, there was something about her, she didn't seem to care that I was "Harry Styles, 15 of the band on everyones lips." she seemed to see me as "Harry Styles, the guy who I meet on a plane that I gave a boner within 30 minutes." I let out a soft giggle at the immaturity of my brain. I heard Niall lean forward and he glanced at Ayla before looking at me.  
>"You sure about her man?" his Irish accent spoke softly, as if not to wake her.<br>"Yea... I think so." he nodded, he was a good kid that one.  
>"Don't fall to fast... Oh, and Zayn says that we are driving them home" He pointed with his head towards Zayn and Leah, who seemed to be getting on as well as me and Ayla were. Niall push backward into his own seat and I lent my head down towards Ayla's, kissing her forehead, before falling asleep myself.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry :/ Ive kinda neglected this site, . But yeah Ill post a few chapters through out the day :)

* * *

><p>DIFFICULT.<br>CHAPTER THREE.  
>HARRYS POV.<p>

I woke up from my sleep and noticed that Ayla wasn't next to me. I was just about to panic, because I could see that she wasn't in her seat in front of me either, when I heard her voice come from behind me.

"Can I have some? Thanks." Her voice was carefree, and I heard Niall growl and Liam laugh.

"Li-li! Don't laugh…Just HELP ME." Niall moaned and Liam laughed harder. I heard a squeal, which I guess was from Ayla. I turned around in my seat and looked at the people behind me, and glanced at Liam who had taken Louis seat across the aisle. I frowned at the sight. Niall had Ayla in a Headlock, and she had one hand on his chest, pushing him away from her other hand, which was outstretched, away from him, was holding a sandwich. Im guessing that's what she took from Niall. He looked flustered and annoyed but Ayla looked like it was the most fun in the world. I grinned and lent down, grabbing the sandwich from her hand.

"Thank you Harry! Now give it here." Niall held out his hand, and he smiled at me, not letting Ayla out of the headlock. I smiled at him, and took a big bite of the sandwich. His face immediately fell, and he released the headlock. He folded his arms and stared moodily out of the window.

"Traitor"

"Ill buy you lunch. Deal?" I hated seeing the Irish lad annoyed at me. My promise of lunch immediately cheered him up, and he grinned up at me. My gaze moved over to Ayla, and I smirked when I noticed she was wearing my purple Jack Willis hoodie. I was totally going to be able to take her to dinner tomorrow. She had just practically CLAIMED me. I felt my heart go into butterflies.

"What are you staring at, Styles?" She winked at me as she talked, causing me to grin stupidly. I saw Niall roll his eyes, and he pushed her off the seat,

"Im going to sleep. Go sit with Harry." He smiled at her, and I felt a wave of jealously as she lent down to hug him. I saw Niall mouth a sorry at me. I just gave him a small smile, and a nod, before turning back into my chair. I heard her whisper a "goodnight" to Niall and a "cya" to Liam before sitting next to me.  
>She smiled at me and draped her legs across my lap. Man. This girl didn't seem to have many 'Stranger Danger' boundaries. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist as she cuddled into my side.<p>

"You going to go back to sleep too?" I poked her in the side and she giggled shaking her head.

"Nope just wanted to get comfy…" I smiled. I swear she just wanted to be close to me.

"Good, Cause its your turn now, I told about my life, you tell about yours." I felt her sigh.

AYLAS POV.

I sighed. Sure I already felt something for this boy, but my life was complicated. Not complicated like his, but it was complicated. But, I could feel that this wasn't going to be a talk once then never again deal. He would find out eventually. I sat up and pulled away from him, he looked confused and slightly hurt, but it was easier for me.

"Both my parents are lawyers. My brother's an accountant. I've been an outcast of the family, in everyway. In the way I look, with them all being tall and blonde, All around 5'9. And me having dark brown hair and only being 5'5. And in the way I think. They are all academic yadda-ya. Um. So, They used to have faith that I would work into being 'Just like them' But I never did. On my 13th and final year of college, we all finally came to terms with the fact that the only thing I could do was draw. Dad tried to place me in a architecture course, but I hated it and couldn't do the math side. Anyway. He sent me all the way to London, and placed me in Uni here… to get me away from them I suppose, Then he tried to buy me, I guess. He bought me a house, Im 18 and I want a flat. No, I get a house. Then he buys me a car, which I've only driven once, it just sits in the garage. I get a monthly allowance, And yeah your probably thinking im spoilt or whatever, but I cant just sell a house, and I don't even know what to do with a sports car. it's a guy car too."  
>I looked down at my hands, I felt bad for rambling. Especially to a guy like Harry. My dads a good man, but he just thinks that money can fix anything. I felt Harry place his fingers under my chin and lift my head up. He smiled down at me. I couldn't help but feel stupid. I'd exposed my complete insecure side. Harry moved forward and, just lke earlier in the flight, leaning over close to my ear.<p>

"I think your family have it all wrong. Your beautiful, and perfect. You don't need some flashy job to get places in this world." He pulled back and grinned at me, as I felt my cheeks flush. "I mean look at you! Your cuddling with a SUPERSTAR!" He shouted the last sentence, and the whole cabin turned around and looked at us. Apart from Zayn and Leah, who I saw where both fast asleep, and holding hands. I must get the details from her later. Alice was also sitting with Louis, another thing to talk about them with, what about Zak? I burst out laughing at Harry, who looked sheepish, like he had forgotten about everyone else about in the cabin.

"WHO'S cuddling Harry!" Louis stood up and stomped over, fake anger and hurt all over his face.

"Sorry Boo-bear.. We'll cuddle tonight okay?" He winked at Louis, who grinned back and ruffled my hair before going back to his seat next to Alice. I turned and stared at Harry, who looked at me in humour. I lowered my voice.

"Are… you serious?" I was seriously scared he was gay. I start to like a guy and he's gay? Seems likely since I'm me… He just grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Unless you have other plans, Yea." I jabbed him in the stomach as he laughed at my face. This boy was such a flirt.


End file.
